Cheering Material
by Allie-Dee
Summary: Inside the world of a cheerleader, called Christy. A bit off topic, but bite me! Bite me! [one-shot]


**Cheering Material**

_Disclaimer:_ I soooo own RFR. I also made up cheerleading. And other numerous things. Hello? Have you guys heard of opposite day?

**

* * *

**

"And to the right, and to the left, and to the right, and left, left, left...and jump!" Audrey did one final leap and smiled at each and every one of us, like we were all amazing, like we were cheering material, the real thing. "Good work girls." She gave us a dazzling smile. Who knew a girl with such a wonderful smile could be so evil, so rotten inside?

I am a cheerleader. Christy Edwards, is my name. Cheering isn't my game.

Then why I am a cheerleader, you ask? Well, it's my mom's game. She pushed me to become popular and perfect and one of the A-list. Sadly, I'm not one of them inside. All I am is just a girl in the background doing cheers and smiling and making jokes about nerds. At least, for the 4 years in high school I have left.

When I first became a cheerleader, I thought they were pretty cool. Pretty cool, _indeed_. Little did I know this "cool" crowd could be icy and deadly mean to people of less social status. Take Audrey, for example. She still is holding this feisty little grudge on Lily for stealing her boyfriend. So what? You do get over those kinds of things.

But, no. Audrey doesn't "do" getting over things. She does revenge. Dirty, evil revenge. She was going to make Lily and her friends make fools of themselves in front of everyone. She even pretended to be on their side. I did have to hand it to her, she almost got away with it.

And Jordan screwed it up. She was over. She was Audrey's first mate. But she's _so _over. Guess who's first mate now? Arr, 'tis I.

If I wasn't a cheerleader, I would be a total nerd. I wouldn't wear make-up. I probably would be friends with No Man's Land. Or something. Just not chanting stupid cheers. I wanted to laugh and hang out with No Man's Land when that video came on in Mickey's. I truly did.

But my cheerleader senses told me that would not get me a good report on my next test. So I clammed up, and gave this cruel look to Lily and Parker and Megan that said, "Losers. Do you honestly think you can beat us? Do you honestly think you have one little chance? No. You don't."

When Audrey ditched Jordan, I was the back-up. Oh, and of course, since Audrey doesn't "do" getting over things, when we left Jordan, she kept going on and on about how stupid Lily is and how equally stupid Jordan is.

I really just wanted to scream, "Shut the hell up! Oh, my God, you are such a moron! Do you ever just get over things? Or do you have to wait hundred years?" Oh wait, Oh, my God is pronounced "Ehmagawd!" Of course. Silly me. With all that cheerleading, bimbo training, I should have know that by now.

When she was saying that, I looked around me. Everyone else was sitting there, nodding and agreeing. And I kept thinking, "They are actually plastic little cheerleaders. They actually do think Lily is evil and that cheerleading is like a religion, or something." I wanted to barf. There were people like that, just like Audrey.

How lame.

Then Audrey, as she finished up her, "I hate Lily _so _much, I can't stop talking about it until her reputation is destroyed, killed and stomped on a thousand times" speech, she looked at me, hard. "What about you Christy? Do you agree? Or are you like backstabber Jordan?"

I couldn't breathe for a moment. I finally replied, "Ehmagawd, NO. I totally agree. She is such a loser!"

Total lie.

The world is full of fakes, frauds and cheerleaders. I'm one of them. I'm "cheering material".

If you ever want to talk to me, or tell me I should really just stand up to them, I'm the one next to Audrey in the cheap uniform, giggling and talking about boys, clothes and stupid rap artists, not caring about _anything _or _anyone _else.

My name is Christy Edwards. I'm a cheerleader.

My mom is proud of me, my dad is, my friends are. There's only one person not proud of myself and what I say and what I listen to and what I care about. But that one person's ideas and thoughts don't matter to me. Who is it?

Me.

* * *

_  
My Thoughts of the Peice of Art, Trash, Whatever:_

Okay, it doesn't really have anything to do with RFR. Except the fact of the complete war now with Lily and Audrey. If there wasn't a war anyway. Well, anyhoo, this was totally fun to write. I needed to a break from just my dramatic stories (bleehh, yeah right) and just write something that doesn't remind of death or something (which I hardly write about).

Oh yeah! And I do NOT like, super hate cheerleaders. It's just the ones at Roscoe are total meanies. But I know some cheerleaders and they are super nice. Perfect in every way, but super nice.

You know what? I might like, expand this idea into something totally fun! Into a short story, not about Roscoe or RFR. About a cheerleader, who's fake. Okay, can someone please tell me why I always LOVE writing about the people like snobs, cheerleaders and mean people? Like Kim? Maybe it's because I can say, "Ehmagawd" _really_ good.

Giggles and Laughs,  
Allie


End file.
